A New Life after Him
by fireheart021102
Summary: When Edward left he left more then a broken girl. He left triplets. But Bella isn't the first he's hurt. Now living with the Volturi Bella has changed. With a hidden child intent on his death will the Cullen's survive the crowning of the new royals in Voltera and why is Alice with someone else?
1. The last 8 years

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. 8 years ago the man I thought was the love of my life left me. But he did not just leave me behind he left 3 beautiful children as well. My best friend Eli turned out to be a guardian a mythological creature born to protect the human race. And she and her mate Tristan stayed with me and when I found out about my pregnancy helped me escape Forks. Had it not been for them my pregnancy would have killed me. Eli knowing that without me being turned to a vampire I would die went back to Forks and managed to find and steal 7 vials of vampire venom the Cullen's had left behind. Being immortal herself she had done everything in her power to keep me alive. Using magic energy stones to stay awake 24/7.

*Flashback*

"Izzy!" she'd plead "Hold on we'll get them out don't die on me!"

After using one of her enchanted blades to cut the children out they'd injected the venom into my heart. Having not been prepared for triplets I had only had names for the first 2. My beautiful daughter Renesmae and my son EJ. So before the venom took me completely I had given my best friend permission to name my last child. Crying she'd whispered

"Asha"

*End Flashback*

My first daughter Renesmae had her father's hair and my human eyes. Her full name was Renesmae Carlie Mason Cullen. My son EJ had his father's hair and startling green eyes his full name was Emmett Jasper Anthony Mason Cullen. My youngest child Asha had clear blue eyes and dark black hair. Her full name was Asha Elizabeth Mason Cullen. During my transformation Tristan had faked all 3 of our deaths and also resigned himself and his mate from the guardians even though they were only 16. When I woke they asked me what my diet would be and said they would not be offended if I choose human blood. Deciding that since the Cullen's treated me like a pet I would not follow them in there diet but I would only drink donated blood.

Barely a year later a female vampire with bronze hair had shown up at our doorstep. We later found her to be Edward's mother who'd been changed by a rouge vampire. Finding out that the triplets were her grandchildren and that Edward had abandoned me she'd ceased her search for her son and decided to join our little coven so she could watch her grand children grow up. The triplets had looked to be 2 at the time and were growing at twice the normal growth rate. My pregnancy had been 4 and 1/2 months and they had the mental IQ of adults and the ablity to talk. Elizabeth had quickly become the mother and leader of the family. And preferred to be called Liz. The kids were an equal split of vampire and human so they ate human food as well as drank blood. Eli and Asha had bonded well being the odd balls of there family's having traits that nobody else in there family had. Tristan and EJ being the only boys of course bonded. Nessie and Liz bonded well because of there love of the classics.

A month later we decided that to keep the Volturi from thinking the children were the dreaded immortal children we would go to Volterra and explain that they were half-breeds.

*Flashback*

We'd talked to the Receptionist Gianna I think it was and she'd paged Aro and he'd sent someone to take us to the throne room. The triplets were asleep on the other 3's shoulders when a girl of no-more than 16 had walked in her cloak was as black as the three kings cloaks in the painting. She had bronze colored ringlets streaked with black and the same startling green eyes as EJ's. Upon seeing the children she froze and asked

"How old are they?"

"1,they aren't immortal children" I'd replied. She smiled and said

"I know they aren't. If you follow me I can explain some things about half vapire children,if you don't mind me asking who is their father?"

"Edward Cullen." I'd spit through my teeth and she'd immediately tensed and said

" I never properly introduced myself my name is Sarenity." I'd introduced us and she'd smiled at the triplets. We walked into the throne room and she'd walked up to Aro and took his hand.

*End Flashback*

After that meeting we'd had the shock of our lives. Sarenity was really a half-breed as well and her biological father was Edward. Her mother had come to the Volturi and died giving birth to Sarenity. Her full name at the time had been Sarenity Sapphire Hillshire Mason Cullen. Aro she considered her father and his mate her mother they had raised her for 50 years and it takes only 8 years for half-breeds to become full grown. She had changed the Volturi for the better. I'd also found my true mate in Demetri. While Liz had found her mate in Marcus. We'd both been wed 2 years after we came to Volterra. Liz,Demetri and I were to be crowned as Queens and King now 8 years later.


	2. Soul Mates

Disclaimer: I do not own Twighlight I only own my characters enjoy.

Today was the day the Cullen coven was coming for the corrination, and also the day Alec returned from his mission. Without Alec being there I'm afraid that Edward will not survive meeting his eldest child. Especially since his eldest child wants to kill him to fulfill her mothers dyeing wish.

"Kill Edward Cullen before he does this to someone else" So since his child can control both light and shadows I'm pretty sure that Edward would not survive that meeting. I sat on my throne thinking abou how volatile Saren can be in her desire to kill Edward when EJ and Jane came in hand and hand. As it turns out my son and Jane were soulmates as were Saren and Alec.

"Mom can me and Jane ditch meeting the Cullen's today?" my son boldly asks. I sighed and said

"No. You can not A. because if Saren is coming then you have to B. We need you and Jane to be there incase Saren goes beserk. C. It would be rude besides Edward and maybe Alice are the only ones who have done harm to me. So like it or not you have to and Tristan and Eli are back so you will be fine." I told my son. He sighed but nodded and sat with Jane on his throne. When Saren burst in asking

"Is he home yet?"

 **A/N: I know it is short but I have fixed some of my mistakes in the first chapter so R/R. And reread chapter 1 if u are one of my fans.**

 **\- the author**


	3. What is going on Here?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twighlight just my creations.**_

"Not yet he's 5 minutes out so chill" I told Saren when EJ whined

" Sary mommy won't let me skip the meeting can you make her let me miss it please!" Saren gave him a strange look before shaking her head no. He was about to speak when she beat him to the punch.

"EJ quit whining you don't have to sit calmly and not murder someone you've wanted to murder for 50 years. So therefore you are staying." He sighed in defeat when the doors opened to reveal Alec he was promptly tackled to the ground by Saren. They kissed quickly and got up. Nessie walked in her cloak drifting behind her and sat on her throne it was obvious she'd rather be reading. Seconds later Asha walked in with Eli laughing and went to sit on her throne. Eli and Tristan stood behind my childrens thrones,and sighed in contentment. Saren dragged Alec to her throne and sat him down on it before sitting on him. She leaned back and closed her eyes. The gaurd began to filter in as we awited the arival of the Cullens. Demetri walked in and picked me up and sat down with me on top of his lap. Aro and Sulcipia walked in and sat on their throne and they were follwed in by Marcus and Liz who followed their example. The last people to walk in were Cauis and Athendora. As we got settled I used my gift to have any gift I wanted to to see when the Cullens would be here.

"5 minutes till they arive." Every one made last minute adgustments to where they were standing and me and the triplets lifted up our hoods. But Saren was not going to hide who she was so she just sat there primly like a princess. She had her engagment ring on and was tapping her fingers when Alec placed his hand on top of hers. And just intime because Gianna walked in her red eyes darting everywhere to make sure the royals were protected before leading the Cullens in to the room.

Gianna was changed a year after we arived here she controlled Ice. My son controlled minds and read them but barley ever used his gift. Ness could project any ones thoughts to someone else through touch or distance. Asha always seemed to be the odd ball having teloportation and force feilds and got along well with Saren as both were very well the most powerful people alive. In followed the Cullen's but Jasper was not with Alice he was barely even bonded to the coven anymore. As I was using my gifts I noticed that Alice had a mating bond to some one beside Jasper. Touching Ness's arm I showed her what I saw and she projected it to Aro and he toiched Marcus's arm to verify the image and said

"What is going on here?"


	4. Mason Cullen

Disclaimer: You know the drill I'm not SM.

The Cullens looked shoked and Carlisle said

"What do you mean Aro?"

"I mean why is one of your coven members not with her original mate? And why is one of your members barely tied to your coven?" Carlisle's face went from confused to understanding in 2 seconds.

"Well it turns out Jasper was not Alice's mate and she found her real one and as for the last part I don't know." That caused Saren to nearly snap.

"You don't know? How could you not! And- " Alec covered her mouth and gave her a look that said not now. She sighed but stopped. Jasper looked at her with a peculiar look but brushed it off.

" Now that some of this is out of the way I shall introduce my adopted daughter of all 50 years of her life Princess Sarenity Sapphire Hillshire Mason Cullen and soon to be Volturi as she is engaged to Alec so he will be a Prince soon after." Aro said. To say the Cullen's looked shocked was an understatement.

" Mason Cullen?" Carlisle asked

"Why yes my old friend but all will be explained later. Saren dear will you come here?" Saren drifted over and it was obvious it took all she had to not leap on Edward and rip his head off. Aro placed his hand on her shoulder and continued

" I would also like to introduce Marcus's soulmate Elizabeth Mason Volturi." Edwards jaw dropped

"Mother?" Edward asked

"No not anymore you are not the same person I raised therefore you are not my son." Liz answered in a reserved tone and leaned back on Marcus for strength. Edward looked shocked before but he know looked dismayed.

"Any ways the new king and queen are Demtri Volturi and Isabella Marie Swan Volturi" Aro announced and I removed my hood revealing my red eyes to the Cullen's who gasped and looked betrayed all but Jasper who looked none to surprised and Edward who looked horrified.

"And the other princess's and prince are her triplets and Jane his mate. All the new princess's and prince are the biological children of one of your coven members namely Edward." The children removed there hoods and all of the Cullen's gasped.

"Meet Renesmae the eldest with the brown eyes, Emmett Jasper or EJ, and Asha the youngest" when Jasper and Asha locked eyes I knew they were soul mates. Just like the rest of the guard did.

"Young Jasper step forward and join your soul-mate" Aro spoke in a serious tone and all of the Cullen's gasped as he did as Aro said and went to my daughter Asha.


	5. Vengeful Shadows

**_Disclaimer: I'm not SM never will be only own my characters._**

Asha smiled at Jasper and looked so happy that when Edward looked like he was going to ruin their moment Liz raised her hand and used her power to freeze people on Edward.

" Aro,may I join your coven?" Jasper asked. Aro smiled and looked delighted.

" Of course anything for my niece."

"Wait if there all siblings then why did you call her your niece?" Esme asked

" I only consider Saren my child while the triplets consider Demetri and Izzy theirs parents and the brothers and myself Uncles. And the guard brothers and sisters." Aro told him.

" Now since the children are half vampire-half human they do need to breath and eat they are an equal divide of vampire and human." Aro finished and Edward smiled and sneered

" That means Ce-Ce's dead good I never liked her."Every one in the guard stared in shock when Saren bolted out of Aro's grasp and launched herself at Edward.

" No!" I cried when Edward grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Liz froze them both and Alec raced up to Saren and picked her up and sat her on their throne and Liz unfroze them both. Upon seeing her mate she'd relaxed.

" Aro how about Eli,Tristan,Jane and myself take them upstairs?" Alec suggested.

"I think that is a wise Felix,Heidi,Gianna,and Chelsea escort them upstairs."The children left the room and Edward growled

"Why did the brat attack her own father?"

" Because it is her mothers dyeing wish that you die and she was trying to fulfill it." Aro responded in a stern tone. Edward rolled his eyes and said

"she can't kill a mind reader"Aro simply rolled his eyes and replied

" A determined person can especially if that person had control of shadows and light." The Cullen's looked shocked and Aro appointed a lower guard to show them to their rooms. And said in an eerie tone

"I'd be warned Cullen's that she will try and make your lives a living hell or mainly Edward's she can be a very vengeful creature and Alice I'd expect no different from Asha. I'd warn your mate as well."

 _ **A/N: I know this is another short chapter but I promise the next ones will be worth it. Also, Alice's mate will show up in the next chapter.**_

 ** _-the author_**


	6. Phase 1:Alice's clothes

_**Disclaimer: Not SM**_

 ** _*Saren Pov*_**

After we left the throne room Asha and I began planning our assault of pranks on the Cullen's. Or more specifically 3 in particular.

"Out side of Alice's room place a free salon trip coupon and while she's out burn her clothes?" Asha asked

" will be step one she won't see because I'm shadowing her visions" I replied while the boys chuckled

" Ness you got any Ideas?" I asked she smiled evilly.

"A few." she replied

 _ ***Alice Pov ***_

After Aro's warning I'd been desperately searching the future to find something,anything but all I got was was not my true mate but I'd just got tired of Jasper as I will of Alex. As I thought that Edward came in. He knew of my games but never told as he played games as well.

"Have you seen anything in regards to the brats plans?"he asked. Edward was not a kind person he'd always hated humans so he enjoyed breaking them.

"No something is blocking them."I'd answered he'd growled and left the later Alex came in and kissed me it was easy to fake love towards a person when that person was not an empath. Jasper had been a challenge but Alex would be cake and I would enjoy breaking him.I'd made him late to the official meeting because I wanted him to look bad.I was thinking when someone ran by and a paper fell.I opened the door and found a coupon for a free make over at a salon down the street and 2 pass's to a concert tonight. I'd go to the salon know and bring Alex with me so after we can go to the concert. I feel bad for the sucker who lost these. I went to tell Alex and thought how easy it is to break him.

 ** _*Asha Pov_** _*_

Part one was active I was talking to Gianna at the front desk when Alice passed by dragging her mate who's name I found to be Alex out of the castle. I rubbed the shadow stone on my necklace and Saren appeared from a cloud of shadows

" Asha, Jasper wants you." Saren said making an excuse for me to leave. I waved to Gianna and entered the shadows with Saren. The rest of the Cullen's were being kept busy by Jasper,Jane,Alec,Eli,and Tristan.

"EJ you get the heels, Ness get the dress's, Asha get the bottoms,and I'll get the tops." Saren directed throwing us black spray paint cans and matches. I went into the closet and pulled out all of the bottoms she had in there and her suitcases. I picked up a mini skirt and lighting a match I contained it in my force field and burned the bottom and the top and spray painted the front black and burned the back. After repeating the process with all her skirts I continued to her pants and burned them till they nearly fell apart then spray painted the remains. I did the same with her shorts. After I placed sweat pants on the hangers and baggie t-shirts and tennis shoes we left out the remains of her clothes and shoes proceeding then to leave the room.

 _ ***Izzy Pov***_

There was a shriek that came from the wing the Cullen's were in. I decided to investigate and began to walk to there I walked in to there wing I heard Alice screech

"Those little brats! They destroyed my clothes and left behind Sweats,tennis shoes,and baggy T-shirts!"

It took all I had not to laugh. I walked into her room and burst into a fit of laughter. Her shirts had the words "Mate betrayer" burned into the front and spray painted entirely black on the back. It was obvious Saren had done the shirts. The bottoms were burned till they fell apart at the slightest touch her skirts were ruined burned all around and spray painted. Asha was the obvious culprit here. Her heels were broken and painted in stripes and her flats were burned to a crisp. EJ's work obviously. The dress's were burned just enough to yellow there designs and spray painted in precise,clear,and ugly designs. The obviously precise designs were the work of Nessie. I sighed how did they even get her out of the castle?My kids worked miracles when they wanted to. I kinda feel bad for her but really why would I when she emotionally destroyed Jasper. I left the room a smirk on my face at the work my kids had done in a few short hours.


	7. Phase 2: Edwards hair

_**A/N: Thank you to those who are following my story. I'm posting a bunch now because i will not have the ability to post more after Monday night so enjoy and don't hate me. Again I'm not SM.**_

 ***Saren Pov***

"Phase 2 Edwards Hell any ideas?" I asked

"Yes. But since he won't be phased by clothes maybe we should try and do something to his hair and skin." EJ said

"Yes!Yes!" I said "That's perfect"We decided to enact our plan now that the Cullen's were out hunting. We would dye all of his pants and shorts purple,and place green die in his body wash. Followed by purple into his shampoo. We would then rip all of his shirts and he would look like the hulk because he would be so angry we also decided to burn his credit enacted our plan within minutes of them leaving.

 ***Izzy Pov***

I sat on my throne utterly bored and thinking of how much my kids can accomplish when they decide to. They had "dropped" concert tickets and a free make over pass in front of her room giving them a few hours to ransack her closet. It was truly incredible work they'd left no indication as to who had done it except for there obvious dislike for Alice. I also know that now was the perfect time for them to strike again because the Cullen's were out hunting. Leaving them the perfect opening to attack the Cullen wing. Jane,Eli,Liz,and I were going shopping today for our coronation dress's. The other 3 would join us a couple of hours later. Sighing I rubbed my head when all 4 trouble makers ran through the throne room holding dye and matches as well as toilet paper. They were laughing as they ran whispering excitedly to each other. I sighed the other covens wouldn't show up until the next week and for that I was supremely happy as they would not get caught in the cross fire between the 2 sides. Demetri walked in shaking his head

"They can be master minds when it comes to pranking but when it really counts totally useless. I've never gotten that." Demetri muttered.I laughed and said

"Well they are frozen at 16 so you can't expect much."I told him he sighed and came over to me.

"Dem,have you ever thought of having more children?" I asked and his face was shocked

 ***EJ Pov***

I could not wait till we were done with this because then I could talk to Jasper about breaking my sisters heart.I'd done it to Alec when I was a one year old I could definitely do it when I was 8. We walked into Edwards room and went to our respective tasks.I grabbed the toilet paper and began to paper his closet and bed in toilet paper making him think that was the entire prank. Asha was burning his credit cards. Saren was dyeing his pants and Ness was putting dye into his body wash and shampoo.

"1/4th a drop per .5 oz of liquid." Ness muttered before crying "DONE!" 2 minutes later every one was done and we fled the room leaving no trace. The girls took off to shop for dress's and I went to find Jasper. When Vicky ran into me. Victoria no longer hunted my mother they had become best friends when they both bonded over the fact that Edward had hurt them both long story short they are bff's.

"Hey Vicky mom's at the mall with the girls and just a warning the Cullen's are here so I'll tell Jasper that your a friend and that if he hurts my little sis I'll break him." she laughed and followed me to find Jasper.


	8. Babies and hair dyes

**Child of Music and Dreams thank you for bringing to my attention the spelling of Renesmee and also I'm not quite sure who she will be with yet theirs a good chance she will be with Thank you for the reviews I needed an idea for who was to Be Renesmee's mate. _Sorry for the time gap I know nothing of dress shopping so I will not attempt to put that in there. Also EJ decides to go hunting with Vicky and delay his talk with Jasper._**

 ***Izzy Pov***

The Cullen's were back from hunting and Dem and I were sure the kids had done something we'd also discussed having children and decided to wait 42 years to try for a child. The throne room doors opened revealing a very green Edward with very purple hair and pants with a very ripped shirt.I laughed at his angered expression and said

" You look like the hulk" I barley got out before erupting into laughter. All he did was growl and storm off. I laughed harder and would have burst into tears form laughing so hard if that was possible. All of a sudden their was a growl of

"Victoria" I ran out of the throne room to stop a fight when I heard EJ say

"Chill out she's not hurting no one so leave her be."

"But she tried to kill your mother!" Edward growled.

"And you killed her emotionally when you left at least I apologized" Vicky told him.

I ran to the front desk and hugged her and laughed.

"Hey Izzy! We should go dress shopping today!" She told me I smiled and nodded. I hooked arms with her and we waltzed to the Cullen wing to tell everyone to lay off of her and that she was not to be hurt.

When we entered their wing I chirped

"Oh. Cullen's, come out, come out," They came out and gasped.

"Vicky here is not to be harmed she no longer wants to hurt me. Rose?" I asked. She looked shocked that I was speaking to her

"Would you come with Vicky and I shopping?" I asked her face lit up and she nodded her head yes and skipped over to me. I smiled and hooked arms with her. And we skipped down to the garage.

 ***EJ Pov***

Vicky was gone shopping with Mom so I had no excuse not to talk to Jasper. Sighing I knocked on his door.

"Come in" he told me

"Hey, just a pre-warning Victoria is here and one of Moms best friends so I would not attack her."I told him delaying what I actually wanted to say.

" I know that's not what you wanted to say so come out and say it. Though it is good to know, I want to here what you wanted to say." sighing I said

" Okay being a brother I feel responsible to tell you that if you hurt my little sister I will with Saren hunt you to the ends of the Earth and kill you. Soul mates or not you will die a very painful death. Do you get my vibes?" He nodded and laughed

" I was kinda expecting this when both your older sisters came in here and said the same I heard from Alec that you gave him the same speech when you were barely a one year old.I got the message and I'm pretty sure I'm incapable of hurting her. " He told me I smiled and said

"Okay, _I'd_ expect one from my Dad and not Edward but Demetri." He sighed but nodded. I left the room satisfied with my job. Only to find Dad walking the same way I'd just came from. I laughed and continued walking.

 ***Izzy Pov***

Shopping with Rose and Vicky was fun. And since she had been trying to scare me off I decided to give her the one gift she'd always wanted

" Rose,you want a child right?"I asked her

"Yes I do why do you ask?" she replied

" Because I have the gift to have any gift that I want and I can transfer it and still not lose it." I told her

"You mean you could give me the ability to have a baby?" She asked excitedly

" Yes. But I'd only require you to stay in Volttera for the pregnancy and first year of the child's life. Just to make sure everything goes good and I want to see my niece or nephew grow up a little" I told her she smiled excitedly

" It's all I ever wanted!" She said happily " Thank you! Thank you!" I smiled at her

" All you ever did was try and keep me from losing the one thing you wanted so I decided that you weren't so bad after all" I told her and she hugged me.

"Don't tell anyone yet okay?" she nodded and we continued shopping this time for baby things and we had lots of fun

"Won't Alice know?" Rose asked

"No because Saren's shadowing the visions to keep Alice from finding out her plans. If you want we can move you and Emmett into my wing." I told her she smiled at me and I had a feeling we would be great friends in the future.

 _ **Important A/N: I will be opening a poll on who Ness's mate should be and if any one has Ideas for pranks please put them in the ,I will have no internet after 8:00 pm tonight -till an unknown time next Sunday so I apologize for the delay in new content.I will make sure there are 10 chapters for my readers I again apologize.**_

 _ **-the author**_


	9. Baby Craze and Soul Mates

_**To My Lovely Readers,**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay. This will be a very short chapter due to the writers block on this to Spike I understand what you mean but I would rather not leave my readers hanging out to dry waiting for a chapter that is not only reason I'm posting this is to say sorry to my readers for the A/N chapters. I personally hate those and they will be removed later. I apologize in advance for the size but if you do have ideas for the story feel free to put them in the reviews. It has been a long 2 weeks and I have posted a new story that will hopefully make up for the delay on this one. It currently at this time only has 2 chapters but i hope you read it. Yesterday was hectic and I did not want to leave you hanging. I'm really sorry and hope this chapter makes it up to you.**_

 ** _-sincerely a very discouraged,apologetic,out of ideas and sad author_**

 ** _*Izzy Pov*_**

Once we got back from shopping Rose and Emmett were moved to my was currently sitting on my bed as I concentrated on giving her the gift to have I finished Rose had glowed slightly.

"I feel the difference!Thank you!Thank you! You've made my dream of having a family come true!" I smiled at her and sent her on her way collapsing on the bed I began to thinking of how different Rose was now that I was not dating her was a good change though and I was glad I had given her what she'd always wanted. Demetri walked in and said

"What did you do to Rosalie?" I laughed

"Why what's the matter?" I asked

"Are women always so hormonal and go from hyper and chittery to doom and gloom in a rapid 2 seconds? And then-" he shook his head and shuttered. I laughed

"I gave her the gift of fertility. What do you expect?"

" A non syco? And um decency" he said and shuddered again.I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

 _ ***Nessie Pov***_

I was walking past the Cullen wing with my new book in hand. When I heard an exasperated male sigh.I stopped and caught sight of a man I had not seen arrive with the Cullen's and decided to introduce myself to him. He had red hair and beautiful topaz eyes that made me want to melt.

"Hi!" I said waving he came up to me and said

"Hi" his voice was beautiful as well and drew me in like a sirens song.

 _ ***Alex Pov***_

Her voice was lovely like the finest silk and her warm brown eyes hypnotized me.I put my hand out and said

"My name is what be the name of the goddess before me?" I blushed and said

"Renesmee. But every one calls me Nessie or Ness. **"** We met eyes and my world stopped everything stopped she was my everything now. She said one sentence and it changed my life forever.

"We are soul-mates."

 _ **A/N: As I was looking at my story I realized that the Doc manager has been butchering my sentences.I don't know why but it you have any questions on the story feel free to pm me I don't quite know how to use it but I will try. Any ways R/R like always. Sorry for being a terrible author and not having a posting schedule.**_

 _ **-Your Friendly Author**_


	10. Soft Kisses of New Love

**_A/N: This will be small and only have Ness and Alec's first kiss. Sadly the wolves will not be in this story so I apoligise. So on with the story._**

 ***Nessie***

He looked shocked by my revelation before confusion replaced it.

"But Alice said we were soul mates." My heart nearly stopped that heartless worm!

"She lied that's why she made sure you missed the meeting Marcus and my Mom would have figured it out."

"So you truly are my soul mate?"he asked with a small smile. I nodded. His red hair drifted in to his eyes and I looked into his eyes and looked at his kissable lips and blushed at the licked his lips and said

"Your blush is lovely like cream and roses." that made me blush leaned in and some one said

"Ugh no! Don't tell me all of my sisters have mates now!" I blushed and looked at EJ with horror he just leaned in the door way and said

"Dearest sister were you at least going to introduce him before you kissed him? Or like our dearest Saren just gonna kiss him as way of introduction? Because I'd like to now the name of the boy I will be lecturing here shortly." I blushed when a door flew open revealing a pist Alice who said

"He is mine!"

"No he is not he is my mate." I replied and EJ said

"So Alice is a liar and has no mate eh?" I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out to Alex who grabbed it and we walked out of there wing and into mine

"Do you have anything you want back from that room?"I asked

"No everything I had Alice threw away but I would like this." he said as he leaned in I closed my eyes as his hands reached up to cup my face and our lips touched sending a tingly shock threw my body my arms reached up of there own accord to rap around his neck and he pushed me up against my door and tangled his hands into my hair deepening the kiss he reached behind us and opened the door and moved in only to kick it closed. And leaned me down on to the bed. Where we kissed for hours lost in each other and lost in our love.


	11. I got something to tell you

_***Izzy***_

EJ came in and sighed

"I'm fighting a losing battle."I laughed

"What type of battle are you losing son?" I asked

"Turns out Alice lied to Alex her "mate" and that Ness has finally found her soul-mate in the person Alice lied to and by way of introduction got territorial never stops does it? No one realizes that gee were technically only 8 first Asha my little sister then Ness my big sister. To boys a lot older then them. Ugh. A losing battle I say."I laughed at his air quotes and said

"Losing battle how about all your children with people older then them?"I asked

"Point taken."he sighed

"First Jasper then Alex." he muttered

"Wait Alice lied to both of them. Doesn't that mean that she's never had a mate?"He realized this at the same time I did.

"Hey and your one to talk what would Jane say?"His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.I chuckled and sent him on his way. Saren came into my room a huge smile on her face and said

"I have something to tell you."

 _ **A/N: Your polls determines what happens next. Poll on page.**_


	12. Attack

_**So since the poll was so close I decided to do all 3 and wing it and please put in your reviews what gender the baby's should be. Also the time scale for a vampire baby is not the same as in the Volturi family.**_

 ***IZZY***

I looked at the girl I considered a daughter and a sister expectantly.

"Rose is pregnant!" she squealed.I got up and smiled so it really does make you hormonal.

"That's great now is there more?" I asked looking at her over hyper expression.

"I'm" she bit her lip and looked around "I'm pregnant as well" she whispered.I smiled at her and hugged her,her starling green eyes dancing with happiness.

"But sadly I find this out and then Aro says that if he reads Edwards mind and finds only malicious thoughts especially when me and Rose announce our pregnancy's then I can kill him. But of course since I'm pregnant It would not be an advantage so,would you be willing to do it for me?" She asked worry on her face.I hated Edward with a passion but I respected Saren's claim to kill him but now she was asking me to do it for her because she was pregnant.

"What does Liz say?" I asked worried about her reaction

"She says and I quote "If that man thinks ill of my Great Grand babies then he should meet his end." then she left to go be naughty with Marcus."she shuddered.I laughed and said

"I'll do it but I will give you the privilege of burning his head."I told her. She smiled and clapped her hands. I rolled my eyes as she ran off screaming

"Alec! I need to talk to you!"when all of a sudden there was a crash and a hiss.

 ***SAREN***

I ran off to find my mate and tell him I was pregnant when I ran into Edward.

"You miserable brat. You don't need to yell some one needs to teach you some manners."he growled.I hissed at him as he advanced on me.

"Your a worthless creature who does not now her place. You do not deserve to live none of you worthless half-breeds do."He grabbed me out of nowhere and threw me into a wall.I braced myself so my stomach that held my unborn child took no damage.I got up with a hiss of pain my arm was broken I could feel it. It had taken the brunt of the impact. He advanced again and I cradled my broken arm backing away from him.I could not get into a confrontation when I had my unborn child.

"Your thoughts are shadowed your the one messing with Alice's visions aren't you" he said circling me I kept my eyes on him and he lunged. But was intercepted by a cloud of shadows I had launched at him and he growled and ended up backing me into a corner there was no room to shadow transport out and I was trapped.


	13. Goodbye Edward,Goodbye Alice

***ALEC***

Saren had called out for me and as I was looking for her I heard a crash and a hiss that sounded exactly like Saren's. And it sounded like a hiss of pain.I started running knowing she'd been visiting Izzy. I ran towards Izzy's room only to stop when I smelt Saren. I saw the dent in the wall and the lingering wisps of shadow and I followed her scent to find Asha teloporting in front of me seeing the panic on my face she ran after Saren's scent me hot on her heels she gasped and teloported. I ran around the corner and found Asha standing between Saren and Edward. Saren was bleeding from a cut on her forehead and judging by the space could not escape. I then noticed Edward standing in front of the girls. He lunged but was thrown back by Asha's force feild.

"Senses!" Saren cried. I cut off Edwards senses and helped her up she was cradling her arm.

"What happened?" Saren would not have been injured if she'd started it. She just shook her head mouthing 'later' and looked at Asha who muttered

"I'll get Aro."Saren leaned in to me cradling her arm.I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her. Soon Aro came to assess the situation and every one in the castle was soon directed to the throne room Rosalie came over to Saren and pulled her from my arms so I could drag Edward.I grabbed his arms and dragged him to the throne room. Liz gasped when she saw Saren and ran over picking her up and set her on her throne and said

"Asha can you get me my med kit." Asha nodded and teloported. Saren groaned and it pained me to not be able to go to her.I forced the creature before me to his came over and grabbed the creature saying

"Go be with your mate." I nodded and went over to Saren. I grabbed her hand as Asha appeared and Liz began to set the bone in her arm and put the brace on. Rose was leaning on Emmett's chest rubbing her rest of the Cullen's came in and Esme gasped as she looked at the scene before her.

"LET GO OF MY SON!" she shouted. Caius glared and said

"Not until we figure out what happened."She quieted and Alice looked livid as the rest of the triplets and there mates came in. Ness gasped and bolted across the room to us. EJ growled and stood in front of Jane upon seeing a writhing Edward. Every one arranged Aro went up to Edward and grabbed his hissed and said

"You have a filthy mind boy and attacked a member of the guard with out provocation. The sentence for this is Alice as useful as your gift may be you have lied to these men and told them you were there mates only so you could play with there your sentence shall be about a mating bond is cause for death." Bella got up and moved towards Edward and said

"Release him and grab her."As soon as he was released he launched at Saren only for his legs to be ripped off by Bella. Starting a fire she threw his legs in the flames followed by his arms and his head she said

"Saren do the honors." She got up and grabbed his hair and said

"You ruined my chance to tell my mate that we were to be parents and you have fore-fitted a chance to see your grand children there fore enjoy hell's fire." She threw his head into the flames and came and sat back down.

Aro snapped his fingers and Felix and Demetri dismembered the future her into the flames. Asha,Ness,and Jane took Saren to our room and just in time as Esme screamed

"You monsters you killed my children! Without provocation he probably felt threatened!"before I could retort Rosalie spoke up screaming

"Why would she attack when she is pregnant! If she had attacked she would not have been injured! She was the one who got screamed at that she did not deserve to live! I would of helped her had I not been with child myself! Your fore-fitting your chance to be a mother again!"Esme froze

"She's pregnant. Wait your pregnant?How?"

"Izzy was kind enough to give me the gift and yes Saren is with a child why do you think she did not retaliate!" Rose stormed out.I gave her a disappointed look and left the room.


	14. Shadow's lead to Light

***IZZY***

Today was the coronation and Saren had finally healed. I was getting ready and putting on my new was a beautiful green. I put in my earrings and did my hair. Saren came in a purple dress that flowed to her knees her hair braided regally on her head. Nessie came in with a red dress similar to Saren's. Asha came in in a pitch black dress. Liz had been coranated yesterday but today the rest of us would be. Alec wore a purple tie to match his mates dress as did the others. My son wore an orange tie to match Jane's dress and Demetri wore green. We went in a procession of sorts me and Demetri then Saren and by Ness and Alex, Jane and EJ, and Asha and Jasper. After accepting our crowns we mingled with the other covens who were surprised by our kindness and the half breed race.

All in all, I created a program where after careful scrutiny you could be allowed to have children.I was extremely happy and could not wait for the night to end so life could go back to normal. Saren finally seemed to embrace the light side of her powers now that her mothers wish was fulfilled.I sighed in contentment and laid my head on Demetri's chest. We danced till midnight when people started to leave and the kids went to bed. Our futures were bright.A day after Edward had died Esme was snapped out of a mind control that Edward had put her was now expecting a child. Rosalie's baby girl _Liliana Jules McCarty_ was beautiful and Rose was finally happy. Esme's baby boy was to be named _Jonas Anthony Cullen_. Saren's baby girl was due any day now and to be named _CeCe Sapphire Volturi_ in honor of her grandma. Every one was content with there lives and I could not wait for Jane to announce her pregnancy they were to name there son _Mason Charles Volturi_. All was well in Volterra and life could not get any I was to be a Grandma soon my baby's were only 8 in my eyes yet one of them was still gonna have a baby. Life was good and I had a feeling my son's son would fall in love with the enchanting the Lily. As the night wore down and Vicky and all the vampires left I felt a strange sense of life as if my heart beat again. The last 8 years had been hard but life would continue on now without the shadow of Edward and Alice.

 **A/N: It is done! Tis Done! I am so happy. Couples and Kids. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Esme-Carlisle=Jonas Anthony Cullen-Not born yet (NBY)**

 **Rose-Emmett=Liliana Jules McCarty-2 days old**

 **Saren-Alec= CeCe Sapphire Volturi-NBY**

 **Jane-EJ=Mason Charles Volturi-NBY**

 _ **Possible sequel if you want one put it in the reviews.**_


	15. Name Change for 2 of the babys

**I have an announcement as I had Anthony and Mason in two of the baby's names that shall change since that was Edwards name. I was totally not thinking of that when I named them so I shall change it. Whoops. I did not mean for that to happen and will change it. Here are the New Names.**

Esme-Carlisle= Jonas Logan Cullen 

Jane-EJ= Ace Isaiah Volturi 

**Sorry I'm too lazy to change it in my other chapter. Sorry for the Mistake on that and I prefer these names much more. Thank you for pointing that out** ** _Child of Music and Dreams_** **. I** ** _never meant for them to have any of Edwards name_** **in the baby's names. So I have changed it. And if you want a sequel make sure to put that into your reviews.**


End file.
